Express $0.5863$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.5863$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5863}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5863$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5863}{10000}$